Out Of My Limit
by Magicather
Summary: Clove's love has never been requited. She's always falling into love with different boys but she can never seem to get loved back. Until she falls in love with her best friend Cato. Will he finally be the one to return the love? MODERN DAY AU


**A/N: So I'm Finally back with an all new story! Thanks to everyone who read "She Will Be Loved" IDK what to do with that story but if you want me to continue I guess I will? Anyways! Please enjoy this and R &R!**

 **Clove's POV** : Love has never really found me likable. I mean sure, my parents and friends love me but, I've never fallen in love before. Well that's untrue, I've fallen for a boy, but it's an unrequited love. He does love me, a but just as a best friend and that's what's worst about it.

Speaking of that very boy he's should be here any minute now, but knowing him he'll run a few minutes late. Just like always. Cato is a lot of things, and punctual is not one of them.

Finally after what seemed like waiting for forever my phone finally dings with the text that Cato has arrived and I rush out the door and hop into his very nice car.

"You really need to start getting me ontime. We're always running late, ya know?" I poke fun at him as we pull out of my drive way.

"I know, I know." Cato chuckles, "But really we're only going to the beach so it's NOT that big of a deal."

"Hey now, this is my first time to the beach this year so it is a big deal!" I shove his arm playfully.

"It's not my fault you're always working or at school."

"I know. It's just that becoming a pastry chef is really important to me."

"I know it is Clover, and you'll get there someday. But that day is not today because we're going to the beach." He says cheerfully as he turns up the radio while 'Girls & Boys' by Good Charlotte comes through the speakers. I smile and roll down my window and stick my feet out. Quickly I tie my hair up into a messy bun and put on my sunglasses all before it gets to the chorus.

"GIRLS DON'T LIKE BOYS GIRLS LIKE CARS AND MONEY." Me and Cato belt out as we pull up to a red light. The girls in the car next to us giggle at Cato and wave but he just smiles at me.

The closer we get to the California Coast Line the more excited I get. I can smell the ocean, the winds in my hair, it's going to be a great day. We pull into a parking spot and I eagerly unbuckle.

"Excited Clover?" Cato asks with a laugh.

"This is gonna be a great day Cato, I can tell."

"Of course it will be, your here."

"Oh shut up." I hit his arm.

"But it actually is going to be. Finally getting to hang with my girl." He ruffles my hair. "Now let's go they're waiting for us."

"Okay, okay." I say and get out of the car. The beach looks great today, it's empty except for my small group of friends. Me and Cato grab our bags out of the back.

"Great day, huh Clover?" I smile and nod in agreement. "Race ya." He takes off in a sprint towards our friends and I'm off right after him, laughing as I catch up and pass him.

"You'll never catch me Cato." I boast.

"Oh really?" He challenges and speeds up from behind me and shoves me lightly, which causes me to tumble down into the warm sand.

"You asshole!" I shout at him as he laughs and gives me his hand which I take. I pull his hand which causes him to fall right next to me. Sucker.

I quickly jump up and finish the run to my friends, Cato shows up about 30 seconds later. "I won." I brag to him and our friends. Our friends laugh.

"Not uh you cheated." He crosses his arms in a pot.

"You cheated first and you know it. It was only fair." I stick out my tongue at him which makes our friends laugh even more.

"You 2 are always bickering." My friend Madge says with a smile and the shake of a head.

"Yeah but we love each other, don't we Clover?" Cato asks playfully.

"Of course, you big goof." I smile at him.

"Since you cheated and I hit my face in the sand can I have a hug?" He asks with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess." He smiles and wraps his big arms around me. When I say big I mean BIG! Cato is just large in general.

"Aw how sweet! Our favorite couple to be is hugging! GOALS!" Marvel, Cato's best guy friend coo's at us.

"Shut UP, Marvel." I say through gritted teeth.

"So nice right, Clover?" Cato laughs. Suddenly he picks me up and starts running.

"CATO HADLEY YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I scream as he nears the pacific ocean.

He laughs as we get to the edge of the water and starts to walk out into it as soon as he gets deep enough he dunks us both down into the cold water. He pulls us back up and I'm furious.

"Why would you do that!?" I ask angrily as I slap his bare chest.

"Payback for pulling me down into the sand." He chuckles.

"But you pushed me first!"

"I did not! You tripped."

"Put me down!"

"No!" He smiles at me.

"Damn you." I say and put my head by the water and suck some into my mouth.

"Clover, you wouldn't." He shakes his head, "You don't wa-" I cut him off by spitting water into his face. I laugh

.

"Oh I so would." I smirk.

He finally drops me out of his arms. "Oh it's on now, Cloverfield." He takes his hand and slaps it into the water splashing me.

"You are so going DOWN, Hadley." I laugh.

Within seconds it's an all out splash war. by the end I'm laughing and having fun and don't even remember why I'm mad.

"How about a truce?" Cato calls out over the splashing.

"Sounds good to me!" I laugh. Cato slings his arm over me and we head back to our friends.

"Time for a smoothie I think." Cato says as we approach our friends.

"That sounds so good, I'm so down for that." I smile.

"You 2 go. We're heading out for a dip. We didn't feel like interrupting you splash fight." Gale says with a chuckle.

"Oh, alright. Anyone want anything?" Cato asks the group and we get a chorus of "I'm good's" Cato smiles at me and takes my hand as we walk over to the smoothie stand.

"Just you and me Clover, just like always."


End file.
